


On the Menu

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Oh, Ignis and dem recipes!





	

The familiar chirp of a chocobo sounded from Prompto’s phone, momentarily cutting through the ambient background music of his game. The blond quickly harvested his zell tree before flicking a finger over the screen to reveal the notification. He’d been playing King’s Knight with Noctis and Gladio in their shared tent while they waited for the fourth member of their party to finish preparing dinner, but the game was immediately forgotten as he clicked on the small bar of text. 

A new app opened up, the familiar blues and whites of his feed replacing the video game. He was grinning in an instant, admiring a photo that occupied the majority of the post. 

“Hey, Iggy posted a picture of dinner on his blog!” Prompto announced, his excitement gaining his companions’ attention. Almost to himself, he added, “How does he always make it look as good as it tastes?” 

Gladiolus might’ve made a comment about Ignis’s food just being that good, but it was far more entertaining to give the blond boy a hard time. “Seriously, you get notifications for Iggy’s blog?” 

“I’m not the only one!” Prompto quickly countered, taking a hunch that the LED flashing at the top of the prince’s phone wasn’t mere coincidence. “Dude, I know you both follow him! At least you have the decency to follow me, too,” he shot at the larger man. 

“That’s ‘cause I’ve gotta make sure you’re not neglecting to post photos of yours truly,” Gladio said with his typical exaggerated arrogance. 

Noctis could see the other boy’s mouth open to issue another retort, and spoke up. “I think you guys are forgetting the most important thing here,” the prince interrupted, abandoning their game as he pushed himself to his feet, “Dinner’s ready and waiting!” 

Besides, Iggy had made his favorite.


End file.
